


Not worthy to be told

by annabaozi



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: Something Deckard Shaw would never tell.





	Not worthy to be told

戴卡徳睁开眼睛，随即因为四周刺眼的光线眯了眯眼睛。这里是个机库一样大到没必要的地方，他和霍布斯周围站了一圈人，每一个都看起来迫不及待要下地狱。  
他试着活动了一下脖子，马上被勒得喘不动气。布里斯顿志得意满地站在高处，看向他的眼神充满嘲讽，那家伙像是穷小子某天突然捡到天降横财，一夜暴富之后来嘲弄自己曾经崇敬的伙伴。  
霍布斯还没醒过来，没用的肌肉美国人。  
“我猜这就是你们抗争的结局了。”布里斯顿从几个箱子上跳下，砸得地面一阵晃动，“放弃吧，戴卡徳。加入我们，然后你也可以像我一样升级。”  
“像你一样不人不鬼？还是算了吧。我挺好的。”戴卡徳冷冰冰地说。  
布里斯顿走到他身旁，一手用力捏住他下巴强迫他抬起头看向自己，甚至露出几分可怜他的神色，“你总以为自己能赢是不是？你总那么游刃有余，自以为是，把自己当成穿着西装的优雅绅士，内里却不过是个杀手……我们有什么不一样？”  
戴卡徳狠狠地摇晃了几下，但身上的束缚只能让他发出被扼住喉咙的咳嗽声，布里斯顿更用力地掐住他的脸，叫他不得不张开嘴喘着气。妈的，他都能感觉到牙齿紧紧压住腮肉的痛，这会附赠一连串的口腔溃疡。他没法发出声音，眼睛里泛起泪光，让他的视野变得雾蒙蒙。  
“我承认上次我对你的说服力度不足，不如我们再试一次？”布里斯顿凑近昔日战友的耳边，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音低语，“看在旧时光的份上？”

“又是你弟弟的信息？”布里斯顿躺在唯一能被阳光光顾的阳台飘窗上，懒洋洋地问戴卡徳。  
英国人非常烦躁，“不，欧文才不会主动给我发信息，只有他那些没用的朋友会找我帮忙。”说完他把手机扔到一边，五分钟后又捡起来开始发邮件。  
“解决了？”过了半小时戴卡徳终于舒展眉头，心平气和地扣上手机。布里斯顿把头枕在手臂上看着他。  
“这件事？解决了。我弟弟？永远不会。”戴卡徳挪到窗子跟前坐下，把脑袋靠到墙上，露出一副疲倦无奈的神情。不在任务中的他看起来轮廓柔和得多，至少一般人都会认为他是个心地温柔的男人，而不是凭着一把刀就能干掉七个人的特工。  
“或许你对他太过纵容。你知道的，应该让他吃点亏。”布里斯顿建议道。  
“他还年轻。而且他毕竟是我弟弟。”在对待家人问题时心狠手辣的特工先生就开始犹豫不决磨磨蹭蹭，最后总会因为心软再次放过欧文，这一点所有人都清楚。  
“我也希望有个家……或者有几个家人就行。”布里斯顿说，“你知道，我就是个无家可归的人。我喜欢出任务，这样能假装自己有兄弟长辈什么的。”  
“我也喜欢出任务，这样就不用面对……”戴卡徳没再说下去，只是略显抱歉地朝布里斯顿眨眨眼，笑容让他露出两颗虎牙。“你不用假装，我们都是你的兄弟和家人。你得信任我们不是么？这已经超出很多人跟自个儿家人的关系了。”  
布里斯顿忍不住微笑起来，他喜欢这个想法，特别是戴卡徳成为他家人这一点。于是他握住戴卡徳的手，感受到刚好驱散这座东欧城市阴冷的干燥和温暖。

“去他妈的旧时光。”戴卡徳突然说。现在他们正在萨摩亚迎接落日，霍布斯就站在他身边，浑身洋溢着回归家乡的，与戴卡徳的阴郁格格不入的阳光感，或者说，美国人的乐观。  
“怎么了？公主殿下不开心了？”霍布斯没完没了的俏皮话只换来戴卡徳冷冰冰的一瞥，“鉴于我妹妹体内有能融化她内脏的病毒，我们还被人追杀到太平洋群岛上，用木头棍棒迎战直升机装甲车，我实在想不出来我有什么不开心的理由。”  
霍布斯举手表示歉意，试图安抚他：“我承认，我承认，是我的错。可你干嘛突然冒出那么一句？”  
“没什么。”被布里斯顿捏过的脸颊还隐隐作痛，口腔内侧被舌头舔到就会火辣辣地疼，这让他连酒都没心情喝。戴卡徳愠怒地一脚踢开脚下的啤酒瓶，玻璃制品划出一道长长弧线坠落山坡，无声无息。  
“我醒来之前那个黑超人对你说了些什么？”霍布斯所有所思地看向戴卡徳，想要从戴卡徳皱起的眉头和躲闪的眼神里寻找到答案，他预感这答案他不会喜欢，但更可能的是戴卡徳不会分享给他。  
戴卡徳不自然地转动了一下脖颈，像只猫似的摸摸脸，用几乎听不清的含糊语调说了句“不值一提”，随即便转向峡谷的方向，望着葱茏山坡不再出声。  
“我喜欢这里的落日。”霍布斯大声说，用力揽住英国人肩头，“从小就喜欢。这么壮观美丽，让我觉得一天结束时都那么美好。”  
戴卡徳沉默了一会儿，落日的余晖映入他眼睛，在一圈绿色中点燃一抹橙红。  
“考虑到这可能是我们最后一个落日，那我们的结局也算加了点美好在里头。”英国人说，语气意外地轻柔。  
“哦，不不不。”美国人严肃地拒绝这种可能性，“我还打算让你跟萨曼莎好好认识一下然后我们可以一直看她上中学上大学结婚生子半年回家一趟……那会儿我们可以坐在沙发上继续斗嘴直到你因为牙齿漏风说不清楚话败北。”  
通常情况下戴卡徳会因为这种疯话摸出靴子里的军刀，但他今天既没有心情也没有多余的力气，特别是现在他的牙根还有些刺痛。  
“或许吧。”他说。感觉鼻尖被落下一个轻柔的吻。

这个吻的滋味不太好。至少戴卡徳是这么认为的，至于布里斯顿，他还沉浸在某种无法自拔的兴奋当中，无暇顾及战友的感受。他们的牙齿撞在一起，磕破对方嘴唇的同时还咬到了舌头，这使得本应是忙里偷闲的假期又多了一点儿血腥味。  
“你他妈是狗吗？”戴卡徳恼怒地指责布里斯顿，伸出舌头舔了舔自己虎牙上沾的鲜血。但布里斯顿只是扑上来凭借体重优势压住他，完全不理会队友的愤怒。  
布里斯顿很满意现在的局面，因为他终于离目标只有一步之遥了——他喜欢戴卡徳，喜欢他的眼睛他的鼻子他的虎牙，虽然他永远不会把这种奇怪的肉麻话说给戴卡徳听，不管是作为特工还是成年男人，这种话他都自觉有失身份。  
他进入时戴卡徳的拳头在他耳边挥了挥，最终还是放轻了力道砸在他肩膀上。  
“混蛋。”戴卡徳笑起来，因为布里斯顿的抚摸变成大笑，他把双腿缠到队友健壮的腰上，尽力感受下一次力道十足的撞击。这感觉不错，尽管谈“爱”还远了点儿，但至少他是在跟自己全然信任的人做爱而不是酒吧里随便遇到的什么人，他不用思考这人下一秒是不是会掏出把枪来说自己其实是某个恐怖组织的小头目。  
布里斯顿明显比身下的人更加兴奋，那地方湿滑紧致如同他最潮湿的梦境，戴卡徳能扭断敌人脖子的腿缠在他身上，压得他腰眼发酸想要更用力占据那个洞穴，好击垮身下那个人让他没法反抗自己。  
他们激烈的交媾把这张廉价床铺弄得吱嘎作响，汗水，鲜血和肢体纠缠——仿佛回到他们的平常日子，唯有他们毫不掩饰的呻吟融入这家旅馆的背景音，安全又隐秘。  
戴卡徳后脑撞在薄床板上，嘭地一声响。有小虎牙的英国人不满地哼了一声，随即要求布里斯顿把自己翻过去继续这场交合。  
布里斯顿拒绝了戴卡徳。他要看着他，看着他那双离开任务就变得目光柔和的眼睛，垂下眼帘时会微微上弯的嘴角，顺便试图触碰到他柔软的心脏，感受它因为自己激烈地跳动，这简直是种远超杀戮的刺激，是种历经漫长坎坷路途之后终于抓住的微茫希望。他让戴卡徳看着他，然后在用力一顶时俯下身亲吻对方，并且再次咬了下去。  
戴卡徳蜷缩起来睡觉的样子像只大猫，那种会扇你巴掌但也会用舌头上倒刺舔舔你手背的大猫，不适合作为宠物但很像个伴侣，你总会在心底相信，他爱着你，就算他的爪子会划开你手臂也不过是因为你惹恼了他。  
他们挤在一张不够大的床上，汗水和体液浸透了身下的床单，戴卡徳非常不满地扯掉了最上面一层。不过他没多少时间抱怨，因为他很快就沉入睡眠，稍稍卸下防备，但他们的枪永远放在枕头底下。  
布里斯顿喜欢这样。戴卡徳和他的枪，他的全套装备，他生命中最重要的人和事都在他三尺以内的地方，这让20美元一天的破旧房间变成全世界。

卢克·霍布斯经常想一个问题，戴卡徳是不是也曾年轻过。是不是曾有过年轻人的柔软心肠，有值得信任的队友和轻松的玩笑，而不是现在这样，需要敲开他冷硬的，到处是刺的外壳才能感受到那颗还火热跳动的心。是不是你不必非要是个孩子，就能轻而易举地收获他温柔的笑容。  
但他知道自己永远不可能见到那个戴卡徳了，那个二十年前刚刚入伍满怀希望的伦敦年轻人，那时候世界多简单，或许连欧文都不过只是个有点儿烦人的少年，希望占据哥哥全部的生活。  
他不想揭开戴卡徳那些被深深隐藏的伤口，所以他选择不去追问，至少他现在知道戴卡徳打算待在自己身边。

好像过去很久了。很久很久，曾经为英国政府而战的日子变成记忆里一个个模糊的场景，像被时间磨损的黑白胶带，那沙沙的杂音比台词还要响亮，放映到三分之一便宣告损坏，屏幕乱成一片雪花的电子符号。  
布里斯顿在安全屋附近的一条暗巷里伏击了戴卡徳，在他脸上留下一道深红的伤痕，渗出血珠。前队友并未对他手下留情，同样给他凶猛的还击，膝盖狠狠撞在他下腹，随即他听到子弹上膛的声音。  
咔嗒。他喜欢这声音。  
戴卡徳手里的枪被他撞飞出去甩到远处的垃圾桶旁，后者站不稳摔倒在地，趁势扫了他一腿把他绊倒，袖子里的军刀出鞘朝他扑过来，那一下几乎划开他颈间动脉，但布里斯顿只让它在下巴上划开了一道口子，鲜血溅上戴卡徳洁白的衬衫，留下一串暗红的血迹。  
“听我说，戴克，我只是想让你听我说。”布里斯顿用力把戴卡徳压在潮湿的地面，几乎是眼含热泪地说道。  
英国人喘着气，“听你来策反我叛变？”  
布里斯顿突然恼怒起来，因为戴卡徳甚至信任把他们抛弃的政府胜过信任他。他一把揪住戴卡徳衣领把他拖向安全屋，两个人扭打着拉开门，戴卡徳飞刀切断门口手雷的绊线，随即被布里斯顿推着撞到墙上。  
他想要操他。那种完完全全的占有和吞没，他要强迫戴卡徳跟自己回去，强迫他听完自己的事业，然后他们就可以过上从前的日子，甚至比那种婆婆妈妈充满各种文件和任务汇报的日子还要好得多。  
他开始撕扯戴卡徳的衣服，因为刚才的碰撞前队友还有些神志不清，直到上身赤裸才回过神来试图徒手攻击他，一记肘击结结实实地砸在布里斯顿肩膀上，然后是左摆拳击中他的眼眶，但这种疼痛反而让布里斯顿更兴奋，他喜欢这样，这让他感觉自己更强大。  
他掐着戴卡徳脖子把人压到床上，强行分开那个人的双腿给他扩张，而戴卡徳抓住这小小的空隙把他掀翻，压在他腰上。  
“你，”英国人费力地咳嗽了几声，话音里带着血，“到底是打算操我还是打算说服我？”  
“这两种打算其实是一种。”气氛似乎放松下来了，布里斯顿慢慢抚摸着戴卡徳的翘臀和大腿，目光在前队友的胸肌和腰身上逡巡，几乎是在用眼神舔舐那些皮肤。  
“这没必要发展成一次强奸。”戴卡徳把手指伸给他，布里斯顿伸出舌头卷住那几根手指，用力吮吸如同交媾，让它们变得湿润。  
然后戴卡徳把手指收回去给自己勉强润滑，中途不时因为别扭的姿势和内里的敏感发出轻微的哼声，草草扩张几下后他自己扶着布里斯顿的勃起往下坐，肉壁紧紧箍住柱身，让两个人都颤抖着倒吸冷气。  
这简直比布里斯顿预想得还要好得多，他们还从未开发过戴卡徳柔韧的腰身能做到多少事，比如现在这样几乎不接触他小腹地上下吞吐，简直像是把布里斯顿当成某种锻炼的玩具。  
因为体重他的阴茎几次撞到深处，戴卡徳发出毫不掩饰的尖叫，内里像被热刀子破开的黄油一样紧紧缠住布里斯顿，布里斯顿忍不住坐起身去抱他，感受到他精壮结实的肌肉在自己怀里运动，肉体接触发出令人脸热的噼啪声响。  
他喜欢这样，这样把戴卡徳牢牢控制在怀里。他能扣住戴卡徳后颈，感受这只大猫不驯服的同时还能深深望进那双温柔的眼睛里。他知道他的心并不是这样。  
他们就要到了，布里斯顿喉咙里挤出一阵近乎嘶吼的声音，戴卡徳把他退回去，他后背砸在床铺上看向距离变远的英国人。  
我一定会成功的，在高潮的边缘布里斯顿想。我能把他带回去，然后我们会变成不一样的人。  
戴卡徳怎么会不同意呢？他们连性爱都如此契合。  
他身上的人扬起脖颈像天鹅一样发出高潮的呼喊，布里斯顿浑身发抖，阴茎颤动着把精液射进那个肉穴的深处，软掉的柱体从里面滑出。  
有那么一瞬间布里斯顿脑中一片空白，只有刺眼的白光在他眼前猛然放亮，他全身都放松下来如同浸入温水般舒适。  
然后他睁开眼睛，看见戴卡徳手中的枪。  
呯。

我的灵魂被你哥哥拿走了。他这么对海蒂说，试图从那张脸上找出与戴卡徳相似的神情。  
他失败了。没人能再像那个戴卡徳，没人再像他的队友，即使是现在的戴卡徳·肖也不能。  
布里斯顿站在瀑布边缘，面前是高大的美国人，以及眼中光芒不再的戴卡徳，他第一次生命里最喜欢的人。他不太懂为什么戴卡徳会选择霍布斯。  
你让我杀了我自己的兄弟。戴卡徳的脸上满是从天滴落的雨珠，布里斯顿想或许那里面也有英国人的泪水。不管是不是戴卡徳看起来都有点儿像是哭了。  
眼前出现几行闪烁的字。布里斯顿微笑起来，他知道戴卡徳永远也没法忘记他的。  
然后他向着瀑布下坠落。


End file.
